An embodiment of a determination circuit of this kind is known from the international patent application WO2007/029191 A2. In this document a determination circuit is described for measuring a low current with a large dynamic range, the determination circuit comprising an integration unit and a counter unit. The integration unit is adapted for integrating the current over an integration time, resulting in an integration value. The counter unit is adapted for counting the integration time, resulting in a counting value. The determination circuit is adapted for outputting a first measurement result on the basis of accounting value, if the integration value exceeds a first threshold value before expiration of a maximum integration time. The first threshold may be the saturation voltage of the integration unit comprising an operational amplifier with a capacitor connected to it in parallel. The first measurement result is the integration time needed for the integration value to exceed the first threshold. According to another embodiment, the determination circuit is adapted for outputting a second measurement result on the basis of the integration value, if the integration value is below the first threshold value at the expiration of the maximum integration time. According to yet another embodiment, the determination circuit is adapted for outputting a third measurement result on the basis of the counting value and the integration value, if the integration value exceeds in the first threshold value before the expiration of the maximum integration time and if the counting value is below a second threshold value. A determination circuit for integrating a current with a large dynamic range is useful in, for instance, a device for imaging an interior of an optically turbid medium using diffuse optical tomography. In such a device currents easily span 10 orders of magnitude.